There Were Four
by Dementra
Summary: There were four, which became three, then only two, soon one remained. A Marauder fic. Pre-DH.
1. There Were Four

_**There Were Four**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. I was reading a story of six friends whom one by one committed suicide, the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth out of sorrow of their friends leaving them. Then suddenly my mind came to these four. I hope you like this story.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 1 There Were Four**_

They were best friends since their first year, since their first meeting on the train.

**/F/L/A/S/H/B/A/C/K/**

A boy with messy, untamable, black hair looked into a compartment and saw a boy with short grayish-brown locks reading a book about Charms, "Can I sat here?" The boy looked up, amber eyes meeting hazel, "Sure." He sat down across from him, "I'm James Christopher Potter, and this is my first year here."

The boy answered, "I'm Remus Jack Lupin, and this is also my first year here. I was really surprised that I actually received my letter." Before James can say anything the compartment door opened and a boy with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes came in, "Mind if I stay here, the other compartments are either full or are with people I don't want to sit with. I'm Sirius Orion Black by the way, first year."

"James Potter, first year."

"Remus Lupin ditto."

Sirius sat beside James and found many things they were in common with, like hates Slytherin, loves pranking, loves wooing girls etc. Across from them Remus kept on reading his book while listening to the books. Soon after the compartment door opened again, this time a short blonde kid with teary blue eyes was standing there. "Can...can I sit here? The...the others are...are all full."

"Of course you can, I'm Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Thank...thank you. I'm Peter Pettigrew, this...this is my...my first year here."

"Ditto."

"Same."

"Same."

They spent the whole trip talking (mostly James and Sirius) and reading (Remus), soon friendship between the four of them was formed.

**/E/N/D/F/L/A/S/H/B/A/C/K/**

The Sorting only gave them an even bigger chance to become best of friends.

**/F/L/A/S/H/B/A/C/K/**

"Black, Sirius!"

"_Hmm...another Black. Ha I know where to put you SLY..."_

"_NOOO! Not Slytherin! Anything but Slytherin!"_

"_A Black not wanting to be Slytherin? Ambitious yes, but not Slytherin material. A rebel. Hufflepuff is definitely out of the question. Don't like study so Ravenclaw is out as well. So that leaves _GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!"

Sirius grinned at his furious cousins and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was shocked that a Black got into Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lily!"

James stared at the beautiful redhead and drooled, "She's beautiful!"

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!"

The love struck boy clapped loudly for her.

"Lupin, Remus!"

"_Ahh...The first werewolf in a very long time. Hmm...you'll do well in Ravenclaw, but you are very noble and brave to come here like what you are._ GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!"

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

Smiling to himself he picked a sit next to Sirius.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"_Very sly you'll do well in Slytherin."_

"_NO! No one likes me except for the three of them!"_

"_Hufflepuff is out of the question, you're only loyal to yourself. Ravenclaw is a can't be. Are you sure you don't want to be in Slytherin? You'll do well in there."_

"_Yes I'm sure!"_

"_Then you might as well be in _GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!

The stumbled to his way beside Remus as there's no more room beside Sirius. Well there was room, but Sirius put Remus' book onto the space beside him waiting for James.

"Potter, James!"

"_Another Potter! I know exactly where to put you _GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!"

Grinning widely he sat beside Sirius.

**/E/N/D/F/L/A/S/H/B/A/C/K/**

When they went back to their dorms they found out that they're dorm mates, bringing them even closer. During the years they became the infamous pranksters call The Marauders. In their second year they found out that their friend Remus was a werewolf, but they didn't leave him. That brought them even closer than before. That brought up the nickname Moony.

In their fifth year the three normal boys finally managed to become Animagus' to help their friend Remus during the full moon. It was then their nicknames Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail really had a meaning to it. Every full moon the four of them will go on adventures that brought them even closer.

In their seventh year James finally became someone in Lily's eyes and started to go out with him. On their graduation day he proposed to her and they married a few years later. After that they had a son called Harry James Potter, who looked exactly like his father if it wasn't for his emerald green eyes.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my first chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	2. Which Became Three

_**There Were Four**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. I was reading a story of six friends whom one by one committed suicide, the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth out of sorrow of their friends leaving them. Then suddenly my mind came to these four. I hope you like this story.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 2 Which Became Three**_

Then things changed, one of them was tired of being left behind and problems came. A Dark Lord has come with many followers called Deatheaters, killing every Mudbloods in sight and torturing for fun. A prophecy was made and someone heard, thus the beginning of many things gone wrong.

Dark times have come and friendship was tested, who would stand and who wound fall. Out of the four one fell to the temptation of power, one was suspected of a spy as he's a 'Dark Creature', one changed post with another and one went into hiding.

The one who fell to temptation never thought that he'll become the one string who we unravel the tight rope, the one who started the fall of the Marauders. All he wanted was power and that soon overcome the light of his friendship. The others would've died before falling into temptation, but the weak link fell. It will if the stronger ones didn't pay attention to the weaker one.

One was out of the question as he'll never fall to temptation of power like that. One fought with it all his life and overcame it with the help of his friends. One was a Dark Creature yet he didn't fall with the support of his friends. But neither of them noticed the one who fell and that made it all happen.

That Halloween night, the fateful Halloween night changed many lives.

**/F/L/A/S/H/B/A/C/K/**

The traitor kneeled before his master, "It's...it's done my...my Lord they...they made me the...the Secret Keeper." The red eyed man - no you can't even call him a man – no, the red eyed monster grinned evilly, "Tell me it!" "God...Godric's Ho...Hollow my Lo...Lord."

That night rain fell and lighting stroke as if nature wanted to cry for the ones going to be lost and the one with a dreadful childhood, and as if nature wanted to strike down the betrayer and his master.

From inside of the house the traitor can hear some of the screams of his friends.

"Take...and go! I'll...you...time!"

"You actually think you can stop me?"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light flashed from the windows and his best friend was dead.

His best friend since first year.

His best friend who stood up for him many times.

His best friend whom he betrayed.

His best friend whom he killed.

"Move aside foolish girl!"

"No! Don't take...Take...instead!"

"Fine! Avada Kedavra!"

Green lights flashed again.

"Now it's only me and you. Avada Kedavra!"

Green light flashed and a scream can be heard. A cry of a baby came afterwards. The traitor crept inside and saw he dead body of his best friend sprawled over the stairs, then the dead body of his best friend's wife and finally the dead body of his master.

Motor can be heard outside, he quickly transformed and ran away. He was cornered by one of his best friend, he quickly thought of a plan and killed thirteen muggles and accused his best friend.

He found a nice little red haired boy and became his pet, he stayed there for the next twelve years.

**/E/N/D/F/L/A/S/H/B/A/C/K/**

Prongs of the Marauders, the best Chaser of their time, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, the Head Boy, the ex-womanizer, husband of Lily Evans-Potter, father of Harry James Potter, soul-brother of Sirius Black, best mate of Remus Lupin, the stag of the group aka James Christopher Potter has passed on to the next world leaving three behind.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my second chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	3. Then Only Two

_**There Were Four**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. I was reading a story of six friends whom one by one committed suicide, the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth out of sorrow of their friends leaving them. Then suddenly my mind came to these four. I hope you like this story.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 3 Then only Two**_

He muttered, "I'm innocent. I'm innocent. I'm innocent. I'm innocent. I'm innocent." over and over again. He was wrongly accused in curtsey of a traitor. He was angry at himself for changing the post and ruining his best friend's life, he'll get out of here he vowed.

After twelve years in that hellhole in couldn't stay any longer, the traitor was very near his godson he must save him and his friends. When the Dementors came he slipped out in his Animagus form and swam away.

When he got to land he searched for food, when he was okay and continued his journey to his godson. When he saw his godson and went away satisfied that he's okay.

He stayed in the Forbidden Forest watching over his werewolf friend on every full moon, he stayed with him every time nearby.

He met a very smart cat and befriended him. The cat helped him a lot, trying to get the traitor and giving him the password. Unfortunately for him the professors became more alert as he failed his first attempt in getting in the Gryffindor dorm, alerting everyone he's there.

Then after months of waiting that chance finally came, the red-haired was holding onto the traitor! He growled and pulled them into the Shrieking Shack. Then his godson and his other friend came in.

Afterwards his best werewolf came in, soon followed by the greasy haired rival. When the potion bat was out he told them the real story, but unfortunately the traitor escaped. Then his godson and his bushy haired friend saved him from the Dementors.

His best friend and he were the only ones left now that the truth is revealed.

Wormtail of Marauders, the tagalong, mate of James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the rat of the group has left them forever leaving the traitor Peter Pettigrew in his place. He really should've been in Slytherin. Now only two remained true to their name.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my third chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	4. Soon One Remained

_**There Were Four**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. I was reading a story of six friends whom one by one committed suicide, the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth out of sorrow of their friends leaving them. Then suddenly my mind came to these four. I hope you like this story.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 4 Soon One Remained**_

He was so happy that he found out the truth that night in the Shrieking Shack, but he was disgusted by the fact that one of them would actually betray their own. They stood up for that traitor, they helped him with his work, they would've rather died than betray their own. He's going to that rat, that traitor the next time he sees him.

At least he wasn't alone anymore, now he has a friend to run with in his werewolf days.

In his unofficial nephew's fourth year he could just kill that traitor over and over again and not feel a single emotion except for hate for him. He actually had the guts to betray his friends and make - as his dog-friend said - the dark-tosser come back alive.

Then things changed, the Order had to regroup once again as Voldemort has risen. That year things went so wrong, his best friend must stay at his childhood home, while he must go and recruit other werewolves.

Near the end of his nephew's fifth year, he found out that he and his five friends went to the Department of Mystery. They faced many problems and the dark lord and his servants also came.

They came for the prophecy they only know half about. In that battle his best friend suddenly came unable to sit around doing nothing, then that was when the tragedy came.

He and his cousin fought against each other. She was one of _HIS_ follower, in fact there were many. His best friend finally fell by her wand and into the Veil of Death. He knew he'll never come back, now he's all alone, he's the only one left.

Padfoot of the Marauders, the best Beater of their time, the womanizer, godfather of Harry James Potter, soul-brother of James Potter, best mate of Remus Lupin, the dog of the group aka Sirius Orion Black has passed on to the next world leaving one behind.

Moony of the Marauders, the wise one, the Prefect, uncle of Harry James Potter, best mate of James Potter and Sirius Black, the werewolf of the group aka Remus Jack Lupin is the only one left in their name.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my forth chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


	5. The Sad Truth

_**There Were Four**_

**Hi! Thanks for wanting to read this fanfic. I was reading a story of six friends whom one by one committed suicide, the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth out of sorrow of their friends leaving them. Then suddenly my mind came to these four. I hope you like this story.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 5 The Sad Truth**_

**There Were Four**

There were four

Which became three

Then only two

Soon one remained

How did it come this way?

Four best friends since first year

Only growing closer each day

Difficulties they overcome

One betrayed another

The worthless, backstabbing rat

They trusted each other

Yet things has changed

One came out of prison

Whom was wrongly accused

Fighting for his godson

He lost his life

Then only remained till the end

The werewolf stayed behind

And watched his friends' end

Helplessly and in sadness

One fell by a friend's betrayal

One never to be counted again

One fell to death by a veil

One remained haunted and sad

There were four

Which became three

Then only two

Soon one remained

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**What do you think of my fifth chapter? Read and Review. I just love you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize form the Harry Potter Series aren't mines, they are J.K. Rowling's. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_May fantasy guide your writing through it all - Dementra_


End file.
